Métamorphage animal
by delphine rogue
Summary: Le trio est en 7ème année. Hermione va se découvrire de nouveaux pouvoirs et l'un de ses professeur va l'aider...
1. Le retour au Terrier

CHAPITRE 1:Le retour au Terrier

C'était le début du mois d'août et il s'annonçait aussi chaud et sec que l'avait été le mois de juillet. Harry avait désormais 17 ans et était donc majeur dans le monde des sorciers.Il pouvait utiliser la magie chez lui,ce qui expliquait pourquoi les vacances à Privet Drive n'étaient pas aussi terribles et éprouvantes qu'elles l'avaient toujours étaient. En sachant cela,son oncle et sa tante,ainsi que son cousin le laissaient tranquille. Il passait la majeur partie de son temps à se promener dans le parc situé quelques rues plus loin ou chez sa voisine,Mrs Figg qui le tenait au courant des réunions de l'Ordre lorsque ce n'étaient pas Ron,Hermione,Ginny (sa petite amie) ou Dumbledore. Il était aussi tenu au courant des agissements des Mangemorts par La Gazette des Sorciers (les morts,les disparitions étaient toujours aussi nombreuses si ce n'est plus) .Même la presse moldue et les journaux télévisés en parlaient mais ne savaient toujours pas qui se trouvaient derrière tout ça. Harry et les autres sorciers le savaient :Voldemort et ses partisans en étaient la cause.

Harry avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard concernant les livres nécessaires à sa 7ème année et le jour de la rentrée (le 1er septembre) .Mais il avait aussi reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui affirmant qu'étant majeur,il pouvait faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix (comme Ron,Hermione et Ginny bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore majeur) ainsi qu'une lettre de Ron lui annonçant qu'il passerait le reste des vacances au Terrier et qu'Hermione serait là aussi. Harry avait aussitôt avertit les Dursley qu'il partirait dans une semaine chez son ami Ron et qu'il y passerait le reste des vacances.  
-Tu pars quand,exactement?lui demanda son oncle.  
-Avant le petit-déjeuner. La mère de Ron tient à m'avoir absolument pour le petit-déjeuner!  
-Tu crois quand même pas que Vernon va te conduire?En plus,on sait même pas où ils habitent,ces gens-là!intervint la tante Pétunia.  
-Non,ça ne sera pas la peine de me conduire,j'y vais en transplanant. Vous savez,apparaître à n'importe quel endroit à n'importe quel moment! (Harry avait passait son permis de transplaner peu de temps avant de recevoir la lettre de Ron et il l'avait eu du premier coup!)  
-Ouais,c'est ça,on veut pas de détails!rétorqua l'oncle Vernon.

Le jour où il devait aller chez Ron arriva plutôt vite. Il avait déjà fait sa valise (il n'avait rien oublié:son Éclair de Feu,ses livres,ses vêtements et il avait fait attention à ne pas oublier ses ingrédients de potions ni son chaudron car il savait que s'il les oubliait,il y aurait un professeur qui allait crisé!) .Il se dépêcha de se préparer sans faire trop de bruit mais le peu de bruit qu'il faisait était couvert par les ronflements des 3 Dursley. Il transplana avec sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige (il lui avait dit de rester chez Ron) et arriva devant le hangar où Mr Weasley mettait sa voiture volante avant qu'elle ne reste dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Il avança vers la porte et frappa. Il n'eut pas à attendre car la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.  
-Harry,mon chéri!Molly Weasley venait d'ouvrir la porte et l'avait pris dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.


	2. Les vacances au Terrier

CHAPITRE 2:Les vacances au Terrier

-Moi aussi,je suis ravi de vous revoir Mrs Weasley,mais vous m'étouffez!tenta d'articuler Harry tant bien que mal.  
-Oups! Désolée! Allez,ne reste pas sur la porte. Ron et les filles dorment encore mais Arthur,Fred et Georges sont dans la cuisine.  
Molly le lâcha et le laissa entrer. Il alla rejoindre Fred et Georges dans la cuisine pendant que Molly montait sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige dans la chambre la chambre de Ron.  
-Salut vous 2! Bonjour Mr Weasley!   
-Salut Harry! Ça fait plaisir de te voir! répondirent les jumeaux en même temps.  
-Bonjour mon garçon! fit Mr Weasley.  
-Alors le magasin de farces et attrapes a l'air de bien marché,on dirait!  
-Oui,du coup,on en a profité pour prendre quelques jours de vacances.  
-Salut,vieux! Ron venait de descendre,suivit par sa mère.  
-Salut,Ron!  
-Harry,mon chéri,sers-toi,prend ce que tu veux!  
-Merci,Mrs Weasley!   
-Harry,s'il te plaît,appelle-moi Molly,ça me ferait plaisir!  
-D'ac..D'accord!répondit-il,embarrassé.   
Peu de temps après,il furent rejoint par Ginny et Hermione. Ginny embrassa Harry et s'assis à côté de lui tandis qu'Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté des jumeaux. Alors que Hermione commençait à manger,Ron prit la parole.  
-Allez,vas-y! Dis-le lui,Hermione!  
-De quoi tu parles ,Ron?demanda Harry.  
-Hermione a été nommée préfète en chef! répondirent les Weasley,l'empêchant de répondre elle-même.   
-Non,tu rigoles! Hermione lui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête accompagné d'un grand sourire.  
-Mais c'est génial,ça! Félicitations!  
-Merci Harry! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente!C'est...  
-Et attends!Tu sais pas la meilleure! ironisa Ron.  
-Ron! On ne coupe pas la parole aux gens! intervint son père. Continue,Hermione.  
-Merci.Le préfet en chef,c'est Malefoy!  
-QUOI!  
-Calme-toi! T'énerver ne changera rien du tout! Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall ont décidé que les préfets-en-chef disposeraient d'appartements privés. De cette façon,les élèves qui veulent nous parler sans que les autres les entendent peuvent le faire et ils disent que cela permettra aussi à ceux dont les familles ont subit les aggressions des Mangemorts d'en parler plus facilement que si ça se passait dans un couloir ou la salle commune.  
-A mon avi,c'est surtout toi qu'ils viendront voir plutôt que Malefoy.  
-Je le pense aussi,Ginny.  
-Dumbledore avait déjà utilisé ce système d'appartements privés pour les préfets en chefs. C'était à l'époque où Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance,avant qu'il s'en prenne à toi,Harry,leur expliqua Molly.

La fin des vacances arriva assez vite. Poudlard leur manquait. Pour Harry,Ron et Ginny,c'était le Quidditch et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et pour Hermione,c'était les cours ainsi que les professeurs qui lui manquaient. Mais ce qui leur manquaient à tous les 4,c'étaient les discussions qu'ils avaient avec Hagrid.


	3. Anna Harper

CHAPITRE 3:Anna Harper

Le matin du 1er septembre,les valises étaient prêtent, Pattenrond était dans sa caisse et Hedwige et Coquecigrue étaient dans leurs cages. Le ministre avait envoyé 2 voitures pour les emmener à la gare de King Cross.  
Arrivés à la gare,les Weasley,Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent de passer la voie 9¾.Le Poudlard-Express était prêt à partir,la fumée qu'il dégageait embrumait le quai. Les élèves commençaient déjà à s'installer.  
-On devrait monter dans le train maintenant si on veut être sûr d'avoir un compartiment libre,non?   
-Oui,mais il faut d'abord que Ron et moi passions dans le compartiment des préfêts.  
-Hein!On est obligé?   
-Ron,enfin,voyons! Comme si tu le savait pas!  
Après avoir dit au revoir à Molly,Arthur et aux jumeaux,ils montèrent dans le train.Ils choisirent un compartiment et s'y installèrent.Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent peu de temps après que le Poudlard-Express est quitté la gare. Ron entra le premier.  
-Elle est à qui cette valise?demanda-t-il en remarquant une valise noire avec des sortes d'inscriptions.  
-On sait pas. Elle était déjà là quand on a mis les notre.  
-Attendez! Mais je la connais,cette valise! Ma cousine éloignée,qui est italienne,a exactement la même! Ça voudrait dire...   
-...que ta cousine est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal,Hermione!  
Hermione se retourna en même temps que les autres et se retrouva face à une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans,aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle était vêtue de noir et portait à la taille une ceinture de cuir à laquelle était attachée une épée,des pieux,une petite arbalète,un révolver ainsi qu'un fouet enroulé sur lui-même. Elle avait l'allure d'une chasseuse de prime.  
-Anna,je suis tellement contente de te voir!   
-Moi aussi,Hermione! Elles s'étreignirent puis se retournèrent vers les autres.  
-Je vais te présenter. Voici Harry Potter et Ronald et Ginny Weasley. Harry et Ron sont en 7e année,comme moi,et Ginny est en 6e année. Voici Anna Harper.  
-La chasseuse de vampires et de loups-garous!   
-Oui,c'est exacte,Mr Weasley. Je vois que même en Angleterre,on me connait!  
-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes un Lockhart en jupon!  
-Non,Mr Potter,rassurez-vous. Contrairement à cet usurpateur arrogant incapable de jeter un sort ,je suis compétente,croyez-moi!  
-C'est vrai,Harry. Anna est une excellente sorcière!  
-Merci,Hermione!  
-Oh fait,Anna! Comment ça se fait que tu es notre nouveau professeur de DCFM?   
-Eh bien c'est simple! Je voulais une année un peu plus calme,c'est pourquoi Dumbledore m'a proposé ce post.  
-Tu connais Dumbledore! s'indigna Hermione. T'aurais pût me le dire!  
-Oups,désolée! Je pensais que tu le savais!   
Ils continuèrent de parler de Poudlard,des cours,des professeurs,du travail d'Anna...Vers midi,le chariot de nourriture passa. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi,Anna et Hermione firent un tour dans le train chacune de leur côté. Lorsqu'Hermione rejoignit les autres dans le compartiment,elle fut importunée par Drago Malefoy,accompagné,comme à son habitude,de Crabbe et Goyle.  
-Tiens,tiens,Granger! Dis-moi,comment une Sang-de-bourbe telle que toi a pû être nommée préfète-en-chef? Non,ne me dis rien! C'est vrai que le vieux aime les Sang-de-Bourbe!  
-Par contre,je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore a nommé une fouine bondissante comme préfêt-en-chef!  
-Tu vas me le payer,Granger! dit-il en sortant sa baguette.  
-N'y pense même pas,Malefoy! Harry,Ginny et Ron venait de sortir du compartiment et avait leurs baguettes pointées sur lui ainsi que sur Crabbe et Goyle.  
-Laissez tomber! Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se prendre une retenue alors que le trimestre n'est pas encore commencé! dit Hermione.  
-Tu te défiles,Granger! Pas très Griffondor,ça!  
-Malefoy,fermes...Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Anna l'interrompit  
-On peut savoir la raison de cet attroupement?  
-C'est rien,lui répondit Hermione.  
-Rien? Alors pourquoi vos baguettes sont-elles sorties,prêtes à jeter un sort?Rangez-les,ça vaudrez mieux pour vous!  
-Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes?intervint Malefoy.  
-Anna Harper,le professeur de DCFM. Et à en juger par cet écusson,vous êtes l'autre préfêt-en-chef.  
-C'est exact,professeur,lui répondit-il avec une attitudequi lui donnait l'air de se faire bien voir.  
-Retournez dans votre compartiment,le train ne va pas tarder à arriver à Pré-au-Lard.Et soyez assurer que je parlerais de votre conduite au directeur de votre maison!   
Malefoy et les 2 Serpentards rejoignirent leurs compartiment tandis que les Griffondors et Anna rejoignirent le leur.  
-Rogue,le directeur des Serpentards,ne fera rien,l'avertit Harry.  
-Et pourquoi donc?  
-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a toujours favorisé les élèves de sa maison! En plus,Malefoy est son chouchou,lui expliqua Hermione.  
-On vera bien.

Le Poudlard-Express arriva enfin à la gare.Hagrid était là,attendant les 1ère année.Mais il n'était pas seul,un magnifique cheval à la robe noir ébéne avec une étoile blanche sur le front se tenait à ses côtés.Les élèves commencèrent à descendre du train.  
-Bonsoir vous 3! Bonsoir professeur!  
-Bonsoir Hagrid,lui répondirent-ils.   
-C'est gentil de m'avoir amené Hades! Merci! Elle monta sur son cheval et ajouta à l'adresse des 4 Griffondors avant de se diriger vers le château:  
-On se voit dans la Grande-Salle!

Ils montèrent dans les calèches et rejoignirent le château pendant que Hagrid traversait le lac avec les 1ère année.


	4. Répartition et discussions nocturnes

CHAPITRE 4:Répartition et discussions nocturnes

Lorsque Harry,Hermione,Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la Grande Salle,presque tous les élèves (hormis ceux de 1ère année)étaient déjà assis,le choix peau attendaient de chanter sa chanson et de répartir les nouveaux élèves. Seule la présence de Hagrid manquait à la table des professeurs. Anna Harper était assise entre les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonagall. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Dumbledore.Il avait l'air soucieux,probablement dû à la guerre contre Voldemort,pensa Harry.Mc Gonagall se leva et alla chercher les 1ère année. Elle fit son entrée dans la grande salle avec eux en même temps que Hagrid rejoignait la table des professeurs. Elle s'arrêta à côté du Choixpeau qui commença sa chanson. Pendant qu'il chantait,Harry avait du mal à cacher un fou rire. Il fut vite réprimandé par Hermione.  
-Harry,tu pourrais arrêter de rire et être sérieux!   
-Désolé!Mais c'est Ron,son ventre n'arrête pas de gargouiller!  
-Ron,tu m'énerves!Tu ne penses qu'à manger!  
-C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim!Il a qu'à se grouiller de chanter qu'on puissent manger!  
-Ron!dit-elle,indignée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
Le Choixpeau venait de terminer sa chanson laissant la place au professeur Mc Gonagall qui commençait déjà à appeler les élèves un par un afin de les répartir. Le ventre de Ron gargouillait toujours mais bizarrement,cela ne gênait qu'Hermione. Harry l'entendait car il était à côté de lui mais ceux qui était à côté d'eux ne semblaient pas l'entendre. Hermione ne comprenait pas,d'autant que Ron n'était vraiment pas discret,du moins c'était son point de vue.

Lorsque les nouveaux furent tous répartis, Mc Gonagall alla s'asseoir à côté de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva.  
-Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves et aux anciens,un bon retour parmi nous!Je vous présente le professeur A. Harper,elle sera votre nouveau professeur de DCFM... Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle en même temps que les élèves l'applaudirent pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.  
-Regardez Rogue!Il a vraiment pas l'air content que le poste qu'il veut ait été donné à une chasseuse de vampires et de loups-garous!fit remarquait Harry.  
-Ouais,t'as raison!Remarque,je ne l'ai jamais vu ne faisant pas la gueule!  
-Vous lez vous taire tous les deux!râla Hermione en leur lançant un regard noir.  
-...Maintenant que je vous ai rappelé le règlement,il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire:bon appétit!dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant entre les professeurs Chourave et Mc Gonagall pendant que les plats apparaissaient sur les tables.

Pendant le repas,Harry jeta des coups d'œil à la table des professeurs. Hagrid parlait avec Flitwick, Mc Gonagall avec Dumbledore et Rogue avec Harper.  
-J'ai l'impression que ta cousine parle de Male Foy Rogue,fit remarquait Harry à Hermione. Celle-ci regarda en direction de la table des professeurs.  
-C'est possible. Il faudra le lui demander!  
Ils finirent de manger en parlant de choses et d'autres. Lorsque les assiettes furent vidées et les estomacs remplis,le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole:  
-Il est maintenant d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit!Il se rassit pendant que les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle. Harry,Ron et Ginny dirent bonne nuit à Hermione et suivirent les autres Griffondors pendant qu'Hermione fit de même vers ses appartements.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et Hermione n'avait toujours pas réussit à s'endormir. Elle se leva,se rhabilla et quitta sa chambre pour aller faire un tour dans les couloirs(étant préfète en chef, elle avait le droit de se trouver dans les couloirs en pleine nuit).Ses pas la menèrent dans le hall. Elle regarda le parc ,tout était calme.  
-Heureusement que tu n'as pas cours demain et que tu as le droit de te trouver dans les couloirs!Et tu vas être fatiguée demain!dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Hermione se retourna et vit sa cousine.   
-Ne t'inquiètes pas,Anna!Et pour être franche avec toi,je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil!  
-Moi non plus.   
-J'ai vu que tu parlais avec le professeur Rogue pendant le repas. Il ne va rien faire pour Malefoy, n'est-ce pas?  
-Non,je ne pense pas. Et puis,étant donné qu'il n'a pas jeté de sort sur l'un d'entre vous,je ne vois aucune raison de le punir. Et tu sais,le professeur Rogue n'a pas l'air si terrible que tes amis me l'ont décrit!  
-En fait,ça dépend des moments. En cours,il peut être terrible,surtout lorsque Harry et Ron parlent ou lorsque Neville fait exploser son chaudron!Mais quand les autres professeurs sont là,il pourrait presque être agréable!  
-On dirait que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup,je me trompes?  
-C'est pas ça,c'est un très bon professeur et j'aime beaucoup la matière qu'il enseigne mais ce qui me dérange chez lui,c'est qu'il favorise trop les Serpentards et qu'on ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent. Il n'y a pas de différence entre son visage lorsqu'il est en colère et son visage lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur.  
-C'est un peu l'impression que j'ai eu en le voyant. Hermione?Tu m'écoutes?   
-Oh,pardon!Il m'a semblé voir quelque chose à l'orée de la Forêt interdite,j'ai dû rêver!   
-Tu es fatiguée. Vas te coucher,Hermione. Oui. Bonne nuit,Anna.  
-Bonne nuit,Hermione. Elle quitta Anna et partit dans un couloir. Elle avait presque regagné ses appartements lorsqu'elle tomba sur Rogue.  
-Miss Granger,que faites-vous dans les couloirs en pleine nuit?  
-Je ne savait pas dormir et étant préfète-en-chef,j'ai parfaitement le droit de me trouver dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit,dit-elle le plus poliment possible.  
-Dans ce cas,continuez de vous balader et à l'avenir,Miss Granger,je vous prierais d'être moins impertinente!  
-Très bien,professeur. Bonne nuit,lui dit-elle avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Rogue la regarda partir d'un œil soupçonneux. Étrange,se dit-il,elle semble différente surtout au niveau des yeux,et même elle semble ne pas avoir changé. Il décida de garder un oeil sur elle puis partit dans la noirceur du couloir pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas d'élèves qui s'y promenaient.


	5. Disputes et premiers cours

CHAPITRE 5:Disputes et premiers cours

On était samedi matin et Hermione dormait paisiblement. Du moins,elle essayait car un bruit répétitif la dérangeait. Elle finit par se lever pour aller voir d'où cela provenait. Elle était de mauvaise humeur car,étant le week-end,elle pouvait dormir plus longtemps,mais avec ce bruit,ce n'était pas possible!Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre,Pattenrond sur les talons,elle sut d'où venait ce tintamarre:on frappait à sa porte et cette personne insistait. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se trouva devant Harry et Ron.  
-Bonjour Hermione!Bien dormi?demanda Harry.  
-Non mais vous avez vu l'heure!Il est 8h!Elle criait presque.  
-Mais il n'est pas tôt!   
-Ron,quand je voudrais ton avis,je te le dirais!Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez me réveiller à une heure pareille?   
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous hurlez au milieu du couloir et de si bonne heure,Miss Granger?demanda une voix doucereuse derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et firent face au professeur Rogue.   
-Pour la simple et bonne raison,professeur,que ces deux-là ont décidé de venir m'emmerder à 8h du matin,dit-elle en désignant Harry et Ron d'un signe de tête.   
-Mais,Hermione!intervint Ron,on voulait juste te demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous voir Hagrid.  
-QUOI?ME REVEILLERA UNE HEURE PAREILLE JUSTE POUR CA!Elle fit demi-tour et leur claqua la porte au nez.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?Ça fait 2 ou 3 jours qu'elle n'arrête pas de nous crier dessus!C'est la mauvaise période du mois où quoi?  
-J'en sais rien,Ron.  
-Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude,Potter!intervint Rogue. Harry et Ron le fusillèrent du regard. Harry allait répliquer lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte de ses appartements à la volée et la claqua violement.  
-Ah!Tu as décidé de venir avec nous?Génial!  
-Non,Ron!Je ne viens pas avec vous,dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.  
-ben,tu vas où,alors?   
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Harry!elle leur tourna le dos et les laissa planter devant ses appartements.  
-Mais,Hermione...   
-Vous êtes sourd,Potter?J'enlève 20 points à Griffondor pour incapacité de comprendre le français,répliqua-t-il avant de partir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'Hermione avait prise,laissant ainsi Harry et Ron seuls au milieu du couloir. 

Dimanche fut plus agréable car Hermione ne s'énerva pas et accepta d'aller voir Hagrid avec eux. Le soir,elle resta un peu avec eux dans la salle commune,mais sentant qu'une dispute allait éclater entre Ron et elle,elle préféra regagnait sa chambre.

Le premier jour des cours,Mc Gonagall leur distribua leurs emploi du temps pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.  
-Oh,non!s'exclama Ron.  
-Que se passe-t-il?demandèrent Harry et Hermione.  
-On a Rogue après la DCFM!  
-Oh,non!Pas lui dès le premier jour!se lamenta Harry.  
-Mais ses cours ne sont pas si terribles que ça!  
-Ça se voit que c'est pas sur toi qu'il passe ses nerfs la plus part du temps,Hermione!  
-Il passerait moins ses nerfs sur toi si Ron et toi cessiez de parler durant ses cours!Et elle quitta la table des Griffondors, alla chercher ses affaires et se rendit devant la salle de DCFM pour attendre le début du cours.  
-Déjà prête à aller en cours?  
-Oui, Anna. Mais il faut dire aussi que j'ai préféré quitter Ron et Harry car ils se plaignaient qu'après ton cours,on ait potions.  
-Je vois. Allez,viens!Anna entra dans la classe suivie par sa cousine. Les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver alors que la cloche sonnait le début des cours. Lorsque celle-ci eu cessé,Anna pris la parole.  
-bien!Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont sorti leurs livres et leurs baguettes,mais vous n'en aurez nullement l'utilité. Aujourd'hui,vous n'aurez besoin que de quoi écrire et surtout de votre tête.  
-Ça veut dire que vous nous collait une interrogation?  
-C'est exact,monsieur...?  
-Finnigan, professeur.  
-Rassurez-vous,monsieur Finnigan, c'est uniquement pour savoir ce que vous avez retenu des années précédentes. 

A la fin du cours,ils étaient assez satisfait des réponses qu'ils avaitent donné et,tout en se dépêchant de se rendant aux cachots,ils se demandaient les uns les autres ce qu'ils avaient mis à telle ou telle question. Lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et que le professeur Rogue apparut pour les faire enter,un silence de mort se répandit parmi les élèves. Une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés,il referma la porte en la claquant.  
-Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir et de sortir vos affaires. Et dans le silence!dit-il de son habituel ton glacial. Il fit apparaître la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion que ses élèves devaient réaliser aujourd'hui, puis, il repris la parole.  
-Aujourd'hui,potion de sommeil. Vous avez 2h pour faire cette potion,ou pour certains(il regarda Harry,Ron et Neville)essayer de la faire.  
Comme à son habitude,il circulait dans les rangs tout en félicitant les Serpantards et en rabaissant les autres élèves(surtout ceux de la maison Griffondor).Et comme à leur habitude,certains Griffondors bavardaient tout bas. Hermione finit par s'en mêler.   
-vous allez-vous taire?Après,vous vous plaindrez qu'il est sur votre dos et que griffondor perd des points!Harry et Ron allèrent protester mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.  
-Potter!Weasley!Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je ne veut pas vous entendre parler?aboya le maître des potions. J'en enlève 30 points à griffondor et si j'entend le moindre son sortir de votre bouche,c'est la retenue pour tous les deux!Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à la fin du cours.  
Au grand soulagement des élèves,la cloche sonna enfin. Il se dépêchèrent de sortir de la classe. Une fois sorti,Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron et leur fit la morale.  
-Je vous l'avait dit de ne pas parler!La prochaine fois,vous avez intérêt à vous taire!elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer et alla à son cours d'Arithmancie.


	6. Découvertes et explications

CHAPITRE 6:Découvertes et explications

Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis le début de l'année scolaire et les maisons Griffondor et Serpentard étaient à égalité pour les points. Hermione s'énervait toujours mais un peu moins. Beaucoup avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé mais ne savaient dire ce qu'elle avait de différent. Elle aussi l'avait remarqué. Une nuit où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir,elle y réfléchit. Elle avait remarqué que ses sens étaient plus développés, son regard semblait être le même et pourtant il avait quelque chose de différent. Elle avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, un livre sur les animagus. Je ne peux pas être un animagus, se dit-elle, car les sens des animagus se développent en même temps qu'ils apprennent à se changer en animal, or je n'apprends pas à me transformer en animal. Elle décida d'aller vérifier ou d'obtenir d'autres informations. Elle se leva,mis sa robe de chambre, sortie de ses appartements et alla à la bibliothèque. Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, pas même Miss Teigne ou Peeves. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la bibliothèque.  
-Alohomora,murmura-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra et la referma le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle avança parmi les rangées de livres en direction des livres susceptibles de pouvoir l'aider. Elle s'arrêta et son regard se posa sur des livres traitant des animagus. Elle en pris un et l'ouvrit à la page du sommaire. L'un des titres était:"Métamorphage Animal,entre métamorphage et animagus". Intriguée,elle ouvrit le livre à cette page et commença à lire.

_"Les métamorphage animal sont très rares. Ils possèdent des pouvoirs que même les plus puissants des sorciers ne pourraient avoir. Un métamorphage animal apprend qu'il en est un au moment de sa majorité. Il développe un instinct animal et peut converser avec n'importe quel animal,du simple moineau à la mystérieuse licorne. Il peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel animal mais il se transformera le plus souvent en l'animal qu'il est devenu lorsqu'il a réussit à se transformer pour la première fois..."  
_  
-Que faites-vous au milieu de la nuit dans la bibliothèque, Miss Granger? demanda une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.   
-Professeur Rogue! Je... Euh... Rogue posa son regard sur le livre. Son regard changea et se reporta à nouveau sur Hermione.  
-Suivez moi, Miss Granger. Et prenez le livre avec vous. Elle s'exécuta. Elle commença à paniquer, à penser qu'il allait l'emmener dans le bureau du directeur. Il n'en fit rien. Il se dirigeait vers son propre bureau. Il ouvrit la porte.  
-Entrez et asseyez-vous, lui dit-il. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place et lui fit face.  
-Alors, Miss Granger, on s'intéresse aux métamorphage animal? C'est bien cela?   
-En fait...  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi?  
-J'ai remarqué des changements chez moi, mes sens sont plus développés qu'avant, je m'énerve pour un rien...  
-Vous pensez que vous êtes un métamorphage animal?  
-Oui, répondit-elle, un peu honteuse.  
-Vous avez raison de pensez cela car vous êtes un métamorphage animal.  
-Vous êtes sérieux? Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr?   
-A l'époque, j'avait le même âge que vous et moi aussi j'avait remarqué des changements dans ma personnalité mais plus importants que chez vous. L'un de mes professeurs, Mc Gonagall, le remarqua plus que les autres. Elle m'a observait, comme je l'ai fait cette année avec vous...  
-Vous m'avez observé!Et pour quelle raison?  
-Pour vérifier si je que je pensait était vrai. Un jour, Mc Gonagall m'a convoqué dans son bureau, m'a avoué et expliqué la raison de ce changement. Elle m'a annoncé que j'était un métamorphage animal.  
-Et c'est parce que vous en êtes un que vous m'avait observé et que vous avez comprit que j'en était un moi aussi?  
-Oui, répondit-il simplement.   
-Comment avez-vous fait pour apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs et à les développer?  
-C'est Mc Gonagall qui m'a aidé. Elle m'a apprit et aidé à me transformer. Cependant, n'étant pas une métamorphage animal,elle ne pouvait pas m'aider dans tout. Aussi, j'ai développé la plupart de mes pouvoirs seul.  
-A part le professeur Mc Gonagall et moi désormais, qui d'autre est au courant?  
-Le professeur Dumbledore… Miss Granger, je vous propose de vous aidez à contrôler et à développer vos pouvoirs.   
-Pourquoi m'aideriez-vous? Vous n'avez jamais aidé un griffondor!  
-Je ne le nie pas. Si je veux vous aidez, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que le professeur Mc Gonagall ne pourrait le faire aussi bien qu'un métamorphage animal. Alors,acceptez-vous?  
-Oui, professeur.  
-J'avertirait le professeur Dumbledore. Par contre, personne d'autres ne doit savoir et surtout pas un élève ou un de vos amis. Cela comprend évidemment Potter et Weasley. C'est entendu, Miss Granger?  
-Oui, professeur. Je n'en parlerait à personne.   
-Demain, 20h, vous viendrez dans mon bureau. Plus tôt on commencera et mieux ce sera. Vous pouvez partir. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa la main sur la poignée puis se retourna sur son professeur.  
-Merci, professeur.  
-Merci? Mais de quoi?  
-De m'aider. Bonne nuit, professeur. Et elle ouvrit la porte.  
-Bonne nuit,Miss granger.


	7. Premier cour particulier

CHAPITRE 7: Premier cour particulier

-Entrez. La porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma.  
-Severus? Que me vaut votre visite de si bonne heure?  
-J'ai à vous parlais, monsieur le directeur. De Miss Granger.  
-Il ne lui est rien arrivé, j'espère?  
-Non. Je vais seulement lui donner des cours particuliers.  
-Des cours particuliers? Pour Miss Granger?  
-C'est exact et je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire même si Minerva pourrait s'en chargeait.  
-Vous voulait dire que Miss Granger est…  
-Une métamorphage animal, oui, Albus.   
-C'est entendu, Severus. Rogue quitta alors le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Ce matin, Hermione semblait absente. Harry ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.  
-Hermione? Ouh, Ouh! Il y a quelque un?  
-Excuse-moi, Harry. Je ne t'écoutait pas.  
-J'avait un peu remarqué! A quoi tu pensait?  
-Oh… Euh… A rien, mentit-elle. En fait, elle pensait à ce soir. Elle se demandait comment le professeur allait s'y prendre pour lui apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. La journée ne passa pas assez vite à son goût. Elle avait hâte que l'heure de son cours particulier arrive.

A 20h, elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle frappa.  
-Entrez. Hermione entra puis referma la porte.  
-Bonsoir, professeur.   
-Bonsoir, Miss Granger. Essayez-vous et prenez le miroir qui est devant vous. Elle s'assit et pris le miroir. Puis, il repris la parole:  
-Vous allez d'abord vous détendre et ensuite vous fixerait le reflet de votre regard. Hermione s'exécuta. Au bout d'un moment,vous verrez une forme. Elle fixa intensément son regard, il lui sembla voir quelque chose mais elle n'était pas sûre. Puis une forme se fit plus nette, une forme blanche qui courait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Rogue rompit le silence.   
-Que voyez-vous?  
-Une forme… blanche qui cours dans mes yeux. Je ne comprends. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?  
-Cette forme que vous voyez est la forme que vous prendrez le plus souvent. C'est la première que vous arriverez à maîtriser. Vous pouvez poser le miroir. Maintenant, levez-vous.  
-Quel est l'animal dont vous prenez la forme le plus souvent? demanda-t-elle, tout en se levant.  
-Je ne peux vous le dire tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé votre animal. Maintenant, fermez les yeux, visualisez la forme blanche et concentrez-vous dessus. Hermione la vit de nouveau. Cette forme l'intriguait et en même temps la fascinait. Elle pensait bien à un animal mais elle ne voulait pas faire d'hypothèses pour le moment. Elle se concentra plus et elle sentit une douleur dans ses ongles. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses mains. Ses ongles n'était plus les mêmes.   
-Je ne veux pas m'avancé mais il semblerait que votre animal est un mammifère.  
-Comment vais-je faire pour retrouver mes ongles?  
-En vous concentrant sur les ongles que vous aviez avant. Elle le fit et retrouva ses ongles normaux.   
-Pourquoi cela fait mal?  
-Parce que votre corps n'est pas habitué à la transformation.  
-Pourquoi n'étudions-nous pas les métamorphage animal en cours de métamorphose ?  
-Parce qu'ils sont assez méconnus de la communauté des sorciers. Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir,nous continuerons demain à la même heure.  
-J'ai encore une dernière question, professeur.  
-Et bien, posez-la.  
-A part se transformer en animal et pouvoir converser avec eux, quels sont les autres pouvoirs des métamorphage animal?  
-Télépathie,télékinésie,capacité de contrôler un ou plusieurs éléments…  
-Merci. Bonne nuit, professeur.  
-Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

Durant la nuit, Rogue fit un tour dans les couloirs et tomba sur Dumbledore.   
-Alors, comment s'est passé ce premier cours?  
-Mieux que je ne le pensait. Elle a déjà réussi à transformer ses ongles.  
-Il semblerait qu'elle soit plus puissante que vous, Severus.  
-J'en est bien l'impression. Mais, dans un sens, si elle est plus puissante, il se pourrait qu'elle puisse se servir parfaitement de ses nouveaux pouvoirs au moment de la bataille finale.  
-Ce serait une chance pour l'Ordre.  
-En effet.


	8. Métamorphose

CHAPITRE 8: Métamorphose

Le soir suivant, Hermione réussit à changer ses yeux. Ils étaient de couleur jaune vif, comme ceux des prédateurs. Cependant, elle ne voyait toujours pas quel animal ça pouvait être. Tous les soirs, sauf le week-end, elle s'entraînait, avec l'aide du maître des potions. Celui-ci semblait différent, il n'était pas aussi désagréable que pendant ses cours, il était plus à son écoute. Elle commençait à l'apprécier. Un soir, alors qu'elle retournait à sa chambre après avoir quitté les cachots, elle rencontra Harry et Ron.  
-Hermione, où étais-tu? On t'a cherché partout!  
-Euh… J'était à la bibliothèque, Ron, mentit-elle.  
-On y est aller mais tu n'y étais pas! intervint Harry.  
-Depuis quand j'ai des comptes à vous rendre à tous les deux? J'ai bien le droit de ne pas être à la bibliothèque et de me promener, non? s'emporta-t-elle. Elle les laissa et alla rejoindre sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'emportait contre eux depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une métamorphage animal.

Les cours avec le professeur Rogue se passaient de mieux en mieux car, chaque soir, Hermione progressait, même si elle ne savait toujours de quel animal elle prenait la forme. Enfin, un soir, Hermione sut quel animal elle était. C'était deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Elle était face à lui, concentrée sur cette forme blanche. Elle sentit sa colonne vertébrale se modifier, la forçant à se plier en deux. Son coccyx s'allongeant, formant ainsi une queue. Ses oreilles vinrent sur le sommet de sa tête et se firent plus pointues. Ses membres se musclèrent pour la course. Son nez s'allongea formant un museau fin. Lorsque sa transformation fut finit, elle leva les yeux vers son professeur et vit dans son regard quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant: de la fierté. Pour la première fois, Severus Rogue était fière d'une de ses élèves.  
-Vous êtes une louve blanche, Miss Granger. Alors, il transforma lui aussi, en loup, mais en loup noir. Il se dirigea vers la porte et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Il l'emmena dans le parc pour qu'elle se familiarise avec sa nouvelle apparence. Il s'arrêta face au lac et reprit son apparence humaine. Hermione fit de même, mais eut un peu de mal.  
-C'était vous que j'ai vu à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, le soir de la répartition, n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui. Je ne vous ait pas fait peur?  
-Non. J'ai juste était surprise.  
-Étant donné que vous maîtrise la forme de votre premier animal, je crois que nous pourrons passer à d'autres animaux, Miss Granger.  
-Professeur, faites-moi plaisir, appelez-moi Hermione. J'en est marre que vous m'appeliez Miss Granger pendant les entraînements!  
-D'accord.Maitenant, rentrons. Je ne tiens pas à attraper une pneumonie.

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

_**Camerata:** merci mais ça fait toujours plaisir de lire que la fiction qu'on écrit est appréciée._

_**Vivi:** merci._

_**DrDanaScully:** si j'ai déjà publié cette fiction sur: __http/forumpoudlard. __, sur le forum de ce site: __http/ __et sur __http/ __et ça fait un petit moment que j'ai écrit cette fiction._


	9. Début de vacances et cadeau inattendu

CHAPITRE 9: Début de vacances et cadeau inattendu 

Désormais,Hermione maîtriser parfaitement ses transformations. Durant les deux semaines qui restaient avant les vacances, elle s'entraîna à maîtriser la télépathie, ce qu'elle fit sans problèmes. Le vendredi soir avant le début des vacances de Noël, elle demanda à Rogue:  
-Professeur, y aura-t-il des séances d'entraînement pendant les vacances?  
-Non. Je crois qu'une pose de deux semaines serait la bien venue.  
-Dommage, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de m'entraîner durant les vacances. Au contraire.  
-Décidemment,vous une acharnée du travail! Deux séances par semaine, ça vous va?   
-Oui. Merci professeur.  
-Je crois que ça sera tout pour ce soir. Bonne nuit, Hermione.  
-Bonne nuit, Professeur. 

Très peu d'élèves étaient restés pour les vacances de Noël, Malefoy et ses deux gorilles étaient ainsi que deux ou trois Serdaigles et il n'y avait qu'un seul Pouffsouffle. Quant aux Griffondors, il n'y avait que Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière en profitait pour passer lus de temps avec eux:ils rendaient visite à Hagrid,se baladaient dans le parc (mais pas longtemps car il faisait froid),bavardaient avec la cousine d'Hermione ou,tout simplement,restaient dans la salle commune,avec Pattenrond qui dormait devant le feu. Le soir, Hermione avait pris l'habitude de se baladait dans les couloirs du château. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait pour observer la calme qui régnait dans le parc. Et en ce début de vacances de Noël,ce fut ce qu'elle fit. Le parc était tellement calme comparé à ce qui se passait dans tout le pays: Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts continuaient leurs ravages. Presque chaque jour, La Gazette des Sorciers en parlait. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Aussi, pour se détendre, elle se mit à fredonner une chanson moldue.  
-Que fredonnez-vous, Hermione? Celle-ci sursauta car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne. Elle se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue.  
-Une chanson moldue, une berceuse. Vous m'avez fait peur, professeur!  
-Je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas mon intention. Pourriez-vous chanter cette berceuse, s'il vous plait? Je voudrez l'entendre. Et elle se mit à chanter: 

Des images me reviennent(1)  
Comme le souvenir tendre   
D'une ancienne ritournelle,  
Autrefois, en décembre. 

Je me souvient, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme des souvenirs. 

Je me souvient, il me semble  
Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble  
Je retrouve dans un sourire  
La flamme des souvenirs. 

Et en moi, un écot  
Comme une braise sous la cendre.  
Un murmure, à mi-mot,  
Que mon cœur veut comprendre.

Une ancienne ritournelle,  
Loin du froid de décembre.

-J'aime beaucoup.  
-J'ignorait que vous aimiez les berceuses.  
-Je l'ignorait aussi avant ce soir. Ils restèrent un moment à contempler la parc puis allèrent se coucher.

Le matin de Noël, Hermione se leva de bonne heure. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle vit plusieurs cadeaux au pied du canapé qui était dans ses appartements. Il y avait celui de Harry (un livre sur les créatures magiques),celui de Ginny(des boucles d'oreilles qu'elles avaient vu à Pré-au-Lard ),celui de Ron (une écharpe ),celui de ses parents (un pull et un pantalon ) et il y en avait un autre:une petite boite carrée recouverte de velours rouge. Une lettre était avec. Elle reconnu l'écriture. C'était celle du professeur Rogue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse un cadeau. Elle ouvrit la boite et y découvrit une chaîne en or avec comme pendentif un papillon aux couleurs de Griffondor. Elle se sentait à la fois gênée et confuse. Gênée par ce cadeau était magnifique; confuse parce que,n'ayant pas pensé qu'il allait lui faire un cadeau,elle n'en avait pas prévu pour lui. Elle eut une idée, elle avait un livre sur les potions qu'elle avait acheté en France, un livre que l'on ne trouvait pas en Angleterre. Elle décida de lui en faire et d'aller lui porter en main propre.

(1)chanson du dessin animé Anastasia


	10. Un noël mouvementé

CHAPITRE 10: Un Noël mouvementé

Hermione se rendit aux cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des potions. Pas de réponse. Il doit être dans ses appartements, pensa-t-elle. Aussi, elle quitta les cachots. Elle tomba sur le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
-Professeur, où se trouvent les appartements du professeur Rogue, s'il vous plait? Je doit lui parler.  
-Il n'y a rien de grave, j'espère?   
-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mc Gonagall lui indiqua que ses appartements se trouvaient dans le couloir à côté de celui des préfet en chef. Après l'avoir remercié, Hermione s'y rendit. Une fois arrivée, elle frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit.  
-Hermione? Que ce passe-t-il? Entrez, ne restez pas sur la porte.  
-Je suis venue vous remercier pour votre cadeau. Il est magnifique. Le problème, c'est que je n'avait pas prévu de cadeau pour vous pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne m'attendait pas à ce que vous m'en fassiez un. Cependant, je vous en est quant même apporté un.  
-Vous n'y étiez pas obligée, Hermione.  
-Si! Vous avez été gentil avec moi, vous m'avez proposé votre aide alors que vous auriez très bien pu laisser Mc Gonagall le faire à votre place.  
-Votre bonté finira par vous perdre, Hermione, dit-il doucement.  
-Peut-être, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle lui donna le livre qu'il prit, un peu intrigué.  
-Qu'est-ce?   
-Ouvrez-le et vous verrez. Il enleva le papier qui le recouvrait et lut le titre: Potions du Moyen-âge.  
-Où l'avez-vous eu? Il est impossible de le trouver en Angleterre!  
-En France.  
-Comment pourrais-je vous remercié?  
-Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Mais une chose me ferait plaisir: acceptez moi comme amie.  
-A une condition, que vous m'acceptiez vous aussi pour ami et que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.   
-D'accord. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille: Joyeux Noël, Severus!  
-Joyeux Noël, Hermione.

Le soir, Hermione se rendit à la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Pattenrond. Ron y était, seul.   
-Où sont Harry et Ginny?  
-Partis faire un tour. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença à jouer avec son chat. Au bout d'un moment,Ron rompit le silence.   
-Hermione… Je… Je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi, Ron, lui répondit-elle, toujours occupé avec Pattenrond. Ron se pencha alors vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle s'en redit compte et le repoussa.  
-Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu fait?  
-Ben, qu'en deux personnes s'aiment, elles s'embrassent, non?  
-Oui mais je ne t'aime pas comme ça! Je t'aime comme si tu était mon frère! Mais visiblement, Ron ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car il l'avait prise par la taille et c'était encore plus rapproché d'elle. Il commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou.  
-Ron! Arrête! Mais il n'arrêtait pas. Hermione le gifla violement et quitta la salle commune en pleure suivit par Pattenrond. Elle alla se réfugier au bord du lac. Pour être sûr d'être tranquille, elle se changea en loup. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix la fit sursauter.   
-Hermone, pourquoi pleurez-vous? Elle reprit sa forme humaine.   
-A cause de Ron, Severus. Elle lui raconta ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Severus était à deux doigts d'aller le voir, de lui dire sa façon de penser et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.   
-Non, Severus. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il la pris alors dans ses bras car elle pleurait toujours.  
-Pleurez. Cela vous fera du bien et vous soulagera. Elle posa ses mains et sa tête sur son torse et pleura, ne retenant aucune de ses larmes. Lui,il caressait les cheveux et avait posé son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. Enfin, Hermione cessa de pleurait et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Mais ce moment fut de courte durée. Il fut interrompu par une forte douleur dans le bras gauche de Severus. La Marque. Il l'appelait.  
-Allez-y, Severus. Ne le faites pas attendre.  
-Il faut d'abord que je prévienne Dumbledore.   
-Je m'en charge. Maintenant, partez! Il commença à partir mais elle l'appela. Il se retourna.  
-Faites attention à vous.  
-Oui, je vous le promet. Il partir vers Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir transplanter tandis qu'Hermione regagnait le château pour prévenir le directeur.


	11. Je ne veux pas vous perdre

CHAPITRE 11: Je ne veux pas vous perdre

Hermione était aller prévenir Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait aller se coucher mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle n'aurait pas put dormir de toute façon,elle était trop inquiète pour ça. Il était partit voilà près de 2h et il n'était toujours pas revenu. De plus,il s'était mit à neiger à très gros flocon. Il vit soudain une ombre noire s'avancer dans le parc. Cette ombre avançait difficilement. Elle sut immédiatement qui était cette ombre. C'était Severus. Il arriva enfin devant elle et elle put voir avec horreur que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Severus était très pâle,fatigué. Il avait du sang séché sur la tempe et il boitait.  
-Severus,que s'est-il passé?  
-Ne vous inquiétait pas,je vais bien,je vous assure,dit-il avec difficulté.  
-Ne me mentait pas!Vous êtes blessé et épuisé. Je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et on va vous emmené à vos appartements!  
-Non,ce ne sera pas la peine,je…  
-Severus,ne faites pas l'enfant!C'est soit vos appartements soit l'infirmerie!dit-elle d'un ton déterminé. Elle prévint Dumbledore par télépathie. Celui-ci arriva rapidement.  
-Mon Dieu!Severus!Lui aussi était horrifié de l'état dans lequel se trouvé son maître des potions. Il l'amenèrent dans ses appartements. Ils venaient à peine de franchir la porte que Severus perdit connaissance. Ils l'amenèrent dans sa chambre et l'allongèrent sur le lit.  
-Il faut lui enlever ses vêtements sinon,il va attraper la crève!Ils se dépêchèrent puis le mirent sous les couvertures.  
-Professeur?  
-Oui,Miss Granger?  
-Je voudrais le soigner. Il se laissera plus facilement soigné par moi que par Pomfrech!  
-C'est d'accord. Prenez soin de lui.

Hermione le veilla une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla,il gémit de douleur ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Hermione.  
-Severus,qu'avez-vous?  
-J'ai horriblement mal dans tous les muscles et à la cheville.  
-Buvez,c'est une potion contre la douleur. C'est normal que vous ayez mal,votre corps est couvert de contusions. Tournez votre tête sur le côté,je vais nettoyer le sang qui est sur votre tempe pendant que vous m'expliquerez ce qui vous à mit dans un tel état.  
-On sait battus contre des Aurors et on a dut abandonné. Voldemort était furieux,il nous l'a fait payer.  
-De quelle façon?Elle venait de finir de laver sa tempe et craignait le pire.  
-Le Doloris. Il se redressa. Hermione se mit à pleurer.  
-Pourquoi pleurez-vous,  
-Je n'en peux plus…de cette guerre…je veux qu'elle se termine!…Je n'en peux plus de vous voir partir le rejoindre et l'espionner en risquant votre vie!…il doit y avoir un autre moyen?Il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya les larmes qui y roulaient.  
-Ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils pour moi!je n'en vaut pas la peine!Et si ne l'espionne pas,qui le fera,  
-Je vous interdit de dire que vous ne valez pas la peine que je pleure pour vous!Vous ne comprenez donc pas?  
-Je ne comprends pas quoi?  
-Que je ne veux pas vous perdre,je tiens trop à vous pour ça!Elle s'effondra encore plus en larmes dans ses bras. Lui s'en voulez de l'avoir blessé.  
-Hermione,je suis profondément désolé. je ne savais pas que vous teniez à moi à ce point.  
-Vous êtes mon ami,c'est normal,non?  
-Oui.Moi non plus je ne veux pas vous perdre.  
-Merci.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Jamais personne ne m'a témoigné autant d'affection que vous à par Dumbledore.


	12. Réconciliations

CHAPITRE 12: Réconciliations

Severus allait de mieux en mieux grâce aux soins d'Hermione. Depuis Noël, celle-ci n'avait plus parlé à Ron. Elle ne se souciait même plus de lui et Harry et Ginny l'avaient remarqué. Aussi décidèrent-ils d'aller la voir pour lui demander des explications. Ils frappèrent à sa porte. Elle ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir.  
-Salut, vous deux!  
-On peut te parler?  
-Ben bien sur! Elle les fit entrer.  
-Pourquoi tu ne parles plus à mon frère? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
-Hermione, s'il te plait, dit le nous!  
-Je ne préfère pas, Harry.  
-Mais, Hermione! Cette situation ne peut plus durée…  
-Ok, c'est d'accord! Je vais vous le dire! Elle leur raconta se qu'il s'était passé dans la salle commune. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ginny se leva d'un coup.  
-Ginny, où vas-tu?  
-Passer un savon à mon frère! Un quart d'heure après, Ginny était de retour dans les appartements d'Hermione, accompagnée de son frère.  
-Hermione, je suis désolé. Je ne voulait pas… Je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas faire ça, pardonne moi, s'il te plait!  
-C'est d'accord mais à une condition: que tu acceptes que je t'aime comme un frère et pas comme un petit ami!  
-Ok.

Hermione faisait de plus en plus de progrès. En plus de la transformation, elle maîtrisait la télépathie mais pour la télékinésie, c'est une autre paire de manche.  
-Concentrez-vous!  
-Mais c'est ce que je fait depuis tout à l'heure! Elle commençait à s'énerver. Le verre qu'elle devait déplacer n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.  
-Visiblement, ce n'est pas assez! Cette remarque fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le verre s'éleva et se fracassa contre le mur.  
-Vous êtes content?  
-Oui. On réessaye? Elle réessaya et ce fut au bout de la 10e fois qu'elle réussit à le faire sans s'énerver.

Fin mars, ils s'attaquèrent au éléments: l'eau, la terre, le feu et le vent. Le feu et le vent étaient ceux qu'elle contrôlaient le mieux. Au début des vacances de Pâques, elle les maîtrisait parfaitement. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'un autre entraînement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie allait l'attendre.


	13. Un entraînement différent

CHAPITRE 13: Un entraînement différent

Les vacances de Pâques avaient commencé et comme presque tous les soirs, Hermione se rendait aux cachots. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle était en avance. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle insista mais personne ne lui dit d'entrer. Elle regarda si la porte était ouverte et par chance, elle l'était. Elle l'ouvrit et entra. Personne dans le bureau. Étrange. Elle remarqua qu'une porte, sur le côté de la pièce, était ouverte. Elle s'y dirigea et ouvrit la porte d'avantage. Severus était là, lui tournant le dos et semblant tenir quelque chose dans ses mains.  
-Severus. Il se retourna, surpris. Dans ses mains, il tenait une épée.  
-Hermione? Vous êtes en avance!  
-Oui. Que faites-vous avec cette épée?   
-Je la nettoie.  
-Vous savez vous en servir?  
-Oui. Vous voulez que je vous apprenne?  
-A vrai dire, ma cousine, Anna, l'a déjà fait. Mais vous pouvez m'apprendre à me perfectionner. Il lui donna une épée et commença à l'attaquer. Elle esquivait les attaques avec une facilité qui le stupéfier. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait un tel niveau. Mais Hermione était plus surprise que lui. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse pratiquer cet art de combat Moldu. Durant tout le combat, ils ne cessaient de se rapprocher, de s'éloigner. Ils avaient le dessus sur l'autre à tour de rôle. Mais ce fut Severus qui gagna en la surprenant: il réussit à la coincer entre lui et le mur, leurs épées croisées au niveau de leur gorge. Ils haletaient tous les deux.  
-Il semblerait que j'ai gagné.   
-Si je comprends bien, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner!   
-Oui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs visages étaient très prêts l'un de l'autre et ils se rapprochaient lentement. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur Dumbledore.   
-Même pendant les vacances, vous l'entraînez! Severus,vous allez l'épuiser!  
-C'est moi qui lui est demandé de continuer l'entraînement pendant les vacances, intervint Hermione.  
-Il se fait tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher, Hermione.  
-Oui. Bonne nuit, professeurs. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus.  
-Vous devriez faire attention car si Voldemort l'apprendre, il se pourrait qu'il la tue et vous savez comme moi que les blessures du cœur sont plus dure à soigner que les blessures faites par des sortilèges ou une arme.


	14. Ils sont à PréauLard

CHAPITRE 14: Ils sont à Pré-au-Lard

Les vacances étaient finies. On était presque à la fin du mois de mai et Hermione avait terminé son entraînement. Severus était très fier d'elle. Ils continuaient toujours à se voir le soir: soit ils surveillaient les couloirs ensemble soit ils faisaient simplement une balade dans le parc en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils leurs arrivaient souvent aussi de se changer les idées avec un combat à l'épée.

Début juin. Hermione était mélancolique. Il restait à peine un mois de cours, à peine un mois à voir Severus, à peine un mois à passer à Poudlard. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle y pensait. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Il était arrivé tellement de choses dans ce château, dans ce parc… Triste, elle regarda le parc plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un approchait.  
-Hermione? Vous semblait triste. Que ce passe-t-il?  
-Je n'est pas envie de partir à la fin juin, Severus. Ce château va me manquer et vous aussi.  
-Nous pourrons toujours nous voir, nous écrire, nous voir pendant les vacances… Elle lui sourit, rassurez par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il regarda le parc lui aussi et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Hermione sentit Severus préoccupé.  
-Qu'y a-t-il?  
-Regardez Pré-au-Lard et dites moi ce que vous voyez. Curieuse question, se dit-elle. Elle regarda dans cette direction.  
-Je vois… des gens… Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à ça?  
-Justement, c'est ça qui est étrange! A cette heure-ci, il ne devrait y avoir personne!  
-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est étrange!  
-ARGH…!  
-Severus!  
-Il est ici! Il lui montra la marque, elle était plus visible que jamais. Ils sont à Pré-au-Lard!  
-Suivez-moi. Ils se rendirent dans les appartements d'Hermione en courant. Elle prit deux morceaux de parchemins et écrivit quelque chose sur les deux. Puis, elle se tourna vers Severus.  
-C'est la liste des élèves de Pouffsoufles qui faisaient partis de l'AD, donnez-la à Chourave, dit-lui qu'elle doit les réveiller et qu'ils doivent venir ici. Pour la liste des Serdaigles, faites de même avec Flitwick. Ensuite, allez réveiller les autres professeurs et dites-leur ce qui se passe! Ils doivent tous aller dans le parc!  
-Et vous?  
-Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore, il préviendra les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et probablement le ministère. Je vais aussi aller réveiller les Griffondors. Maintenant, vite, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Comme Hermione l'avait dit, Dumbledore prévint l'Ordre ainsi que le ministère qui lui envoya ses meilleurs Aurors.

Severus arriva le dernier dans les appartements d'Hermione. Harry allait répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha.  
-Harry, c'est pas le moment! Les Mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort sont à Pré-au-Lard! Les professeurs ont été prévenus ainsi que le ministère, qui nous envoie des Aurors, et l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry, c'est cette nuit ou jamais que tu doit tuer Voldemort!  
-Merci de me mettre la pression!  
-Hermione, on perd du temps!  
-Oui, Severus, je me dépêche! Si je vous est tous fait venir, c'est…  
-N'en dit pas plus, Hermione, on a comprit. On se battra contre Voldemort! la coupa Seamus.  
-Dans ce cas, on a plus rien à faire dans mes appartements!


	15. Le début de la bataille

CHAPITRE 15: Le début de la bataille  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, les Mangemorts et Voldemort étaient en train de se battre avec les professeurs. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors arrivaient au compte-goutte. Pour le moment, aucun des deux camps n'avait le dessus sur l'autre. Des sorts étaient jetés de tous les côtés. Les anciens membres de l'AD se mêlèrent aussitôt à la bataille. Severus allait faire de même mais Hermione l'arrêta.  
-Non, j'ai une autre idée. Et si nous faisons nous faisons un effet de surprise?  
-Combattre sous notre apparence animale? Elle acquiesça et ils se changèrent en loups. Ils se jetèrent sur les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci ne comprirent pas ce qui était en train de leur arriver.  
-Ils sortent d'où, ceux-là? retentit la voix de Voldemort.   
-Nous ne le savons pas, Maître, répondit l'un des Mangemorts avant qu'Hermione ne se jette sur lui. L'Ordre avait pris le dessus. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient été soit tués soit assommés.  
« Severus, nous devons changer d'animal! Il faut un animal plus gros.  
Lequel?  
Le lion. Il est plus gros que le loup et plus puissant.  
Je vous rappelle que je suis un Serpentard et pas un Griffondor!  
Severus, on se fiche de la maison! Faites ce que je vous dit, un point c'est tout! » Aussitôt dit, ils se transformèrent en lion.  
-Des lions, maintenant!Voldemort était dans une colère noire. Non seulement certains de ses Mangemorts avaient été battus par des loups mais maintenant ces loups étaient devenus des lions, symbole des Griffondors. Severus dut reconnaître qu'Hermione avait eut une bonne idée pour les lions, plus de Mangemorts étaient tombés sous leurs griffes. Ils reprirent leur apparence humaine pour voir où en était la bataille. Les corps des deux camps jonchaient sur le sol mais l'Ordre et les Aurors avaient toujours l'avantage. Ils n'auraient pas dut reprendre leur apparence humaine si tôt car Voldemort les avaient vu et se dirigeait vers eux.  
-Traite! Comment as-tu osé! Tu vas me le payer. Il pointa sa baguette sur Severus. AVADA…  
-NON! hurla Hermione.  
-…KEDAVRA! Mais le sortilège ne l'atteignit pas. Il atteignit quelqu'un d'autre: Pattenrond. Le chat d'Hermione s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger.  
-Stupide chat! râla Voldemort.  
-Pattenrond! Non! Espèce d'assassin, je vais vous…  
-Hermione, non! Severus l'arrêta.  
-Tiens, mais on dirait que tu t'es entiché de cette Sang-de-Bourbe!   
-Ne l'appelait pas comme ça! Il pointa sa baguette sur le Seigneur des Ténébres. Celui-ci pointa la sienne sur Hermione.  
-AVADA…  
-Hermione! NON!  
-…KEDAVRA! Severus s'interposa entre le sortilège et elle. Il le reçut de plein fouet et s'écroula aux pieds d'Hermione.   
-SEVERUS! NON! Elle s'agenouilla et pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Elle tourna son visage vers celui de Voldemort.  
-Vous n'aurez jamais dut faire ça! Vous aller me le payer, Tom Elvis Jedusor!


	16. Vengeance

CHAPITRE 16: Vengeance

-Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler de cette façon, sale Sang-de-Bourbe!  
-Je me passerais de votre permission! Un phénomène était en train de se produire. Les cheveux d'Hermione volaient alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent.  
-AVADA…  
-EXPELLIARMUS! Voldemort fut projeté dans les airs. Les combats cessèrent, tous regardaient la scène.  
-Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort! menaça-t-il, en se relevant avec difficulté.   
-J'en tremble de peur, ironisa-t-elle. Soudain, elle poussa un cri perçant et quelque part dans le château, un cri similaire lui répondit. Un oiseau d'or et de rubis surgit alors. Il s'agissait d'un phénix mais pas n'importe lequel: c'était Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore.  
« Fait un cercle autour de Voldemort mais fait en sorte que ta queue touche l'herbe ». Fumseck s'exécuta. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Personne n'avait jamais vu Hermione avoir le regard qu'elle avait à cet instant. Un regard brouillé par la colère, la rage, le malheur, la souffrance, la soif de vengeance…Lorsque Fumseck eut fini le cercle, Hermione avança et soudain l'herbe brûla autour de Voldemort. Tous étaient stupéfaits. Les Mangemorts, eux, ne savaient quoi faire: ils voulaient fuir et en même temps venir au secours de leur maître.  
-Tu veux m'impressionner, c'est raté!  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche!  
-AVADA KEDAVRA! Mais le sortilège n'atteignit pas Hermione. Il ricocha sur une sorte de mur invisible qui se tenait devant elle. Le visage de Voldemort changea.   
-Serait-ce la peur que je lit sur votre visage?  
-Moi? Avoir peur d'une Sang-de-Bourbe? Le feu gagna en hauteur. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent tous que c'était Hermione qui contrôlait le feu. Le feu monta encore et encore si bien que seule la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres dépassait.  
-Tu comptes me tuer? Demanda-t-il d'un ton de défit.  
-Non! Mais y contribuer, oui! Les flammes emprisonnèrent l'héritier de Serpentard dans une cage de feu. Il ne pouvait plus rien.  
« Harry, je vais ouvrit une brèche parmi les flammes. Lorsque je te le dirait, tu lanceras le sortilège de mort mais pas avant! C'est clair? ».Elle se concentra et doucement, une brèche s'ouvrit. Elle l'ouvrit suffisamment pour permettre à Harry de ne pas le manquer.  
-MAINTENANT!  
-AVADA KEDAVRA! La brèche se referma aussitôt sur Voldemort. Le sortilège l'avait atteint et tué. Quant au feu autour de lui, il le consumait Ce feu commençait à perdre en puissance. Il s'arrêta soudain, laissant apparaître le corps calciné de celui qui avait été le sorcier le plus craint. Hermione était épuisée. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle entendit des voix l'appeler.  
-HERMIONE! L'une de ses voix était plus âgée que les deux autres mais ce n'était pas celle de Dumbledore…Puis plus rien, elle perdit connaissance.


	17. Vivant

CHAPITRE 17: Vivant

La guerre était finit. Cela faisait une semaine que Lord Voldemort était mort. Et cela faisait une semaine que Hermione était à l'infirmerie, toujours inconsciente. Tous les jours, elle avait de la visite: les professeurs et ses amis se succédaient à son chevet. Enfin, un matin, elle se réveilla, une main tenait la sienne. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle s'en rendit compte. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulut parler mais la personne qui lui tenait la main le lui déconseilla.  
-Chut. Ne te fatigue pas inutilement, murmura cette personne. Hermione se redressa.  
-Dis-moi que tu n'es pas un rêve. Cette personne l'a pris dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte, Hermione fixa cette personne dans les yeux, ces mêmes yeux qu'elle avait cru perdre voilà une semaine.  
-Explique-moi! Tu as reçut l'avada kedavra. Je t'es cru mort!  
-C'est grâce à Pattenrond. Lorsqu'il s'est interposé et qu'il a reçut le sortilège de mort, il m'a donné un protection, ce qui m'a permit de survivre à ce sort. Et si je me suis écroulé, c'est à cause de la puissance que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait mis dans le sort, ça m'a sonné. D'après Dumbledore, il s'agit de la même protection que Potter a reçut de sa mère.   
-Oh, Severus! Si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur de t'avoir perdu! Quand as-tu repris connaissance?  
-Au moment où tu as appelé Fumseck. Tu m'as bluffé. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de fierté qu'à ce moment-là. Maintenant, je sais qu'il ne faudra pas que je te mette en colère! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui le fit sourire.  
-C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire.  
-Il faut une première fois à tout.   
-Juste avant que je ne perde connaissance, j'ai entendu trois personnes m'appelaient: Harry,Ron et…  
-Moi! Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Hermione… je t'… La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur les professeurs Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall qui étaient accompagnés du ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge.  
-Ah, Miss Granger! Quel bonheur de vous voir réveillée!  
-Merci, monsieur le ministre.   
-Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.  
-A part le fait que j'ai un mal de crâne horrible, ça va! Merci! Comment vont les autres?  
-Ils vont tous bien! Certains sont blessés mais ils survivront! Quant aux Mangemorts, presque la totalité se trouvent derrière les barreaux de la prison d'Azkaban. lui répondit Mc Gonagall.  
-Et Harry? Ron? Et…  
-Ils vont bien! Bien, nous allons vous laissez vous reposer. Ils sortirent, la laissant seule de nouveau avec Severus.  
-Ils ont oublié de te dire que les examens étaient annulés que..  
-QUOI? Mais je voulais passer mes ASPICS, moi!  
-Ce seront les notes de l'année qui seront prises en compte. De toute façon, même si tu les avait passés, tu les aurait eut! De plus, les cours sont terminés et c'est officiel, les 7e années ne sont désormais plus des élèves.  
-Ce qui veux dire que tu n'es plus mon professeur!  
-Exact! Pour fêter la fin de la guerre et la victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore va organiser un bal costumé qui aura lieu dans une semaine. Hermione, vient avec moi à ce bal. S'il te plait.   
-Je croyait que tu n'aimais pas les bals!  
-C'est vrai mais je peux faire une exception!  
-Alors j'irais avec toi.  
-Je vais te laisser te reposer. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta l'infirmerie.


	18. Préparatifs et stress

CHAPITRE 18: Préparatifs et stress

Hermione était sortie de l'infirmerie depuis deux jours. Ce soir avait lieu le bal. Elle se préparait dans ses appartements avec l'aide de Ginny. Hermione était stressée.  
-Mais arrête de stresser comme ça!  
-Mais j'y peux rien! Je peux pas m'en empêchée! T'es sûre que ma robe n'est pas trop décolletée? (Hermione avait décidé de mettre une robe de couleur rouge sang de l'époque victorienne et de porter le collier que Severus lui avait offert à Noël. Ginny avait décidé de jouer les reines d'Égypte ).  
-Mais non! T'es parfaite! Oh fait, tu ne m'as pas dit avec qui tu y allais! C'est qui l'heureux élut?   
-Tu verras bien, curieuse!  
-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas? Le professeur Rogue?  
-Comment…?  
-Je suis pas aveugle, Hermione! Vous vous aimez, tous les deux, ça se voit!  
-Ça se voit tant que ça?  
-Oui. Et pendant tout le temps où t'es restée à l'infirmerie, il n'arrêtait pas d'aller te voir. Il était très inquiet!  
-Ginny, s'il te plait, ne dit rien pour le moment à Harry et Ron! A personne!  
-D'accord. Et avec cette robe, si il se déclare pas, c'est que c'est un cas désespéré!   
-Ginny! s'indigna Hermione.  
-Ok! J'ai rien dit! Mais tu me racontera, hein?  
-Oui.

Hermione n'était pas la seule à stresser. Severus, qui avait décidé d'être un comte victorien, ne tenait pas en place. Une vraie pile électrique. Dumbledore, qui était venu voir si il était prêt ne manqua pas lui faire remarquer.   
-Calmez-vous, Severus!  
-Mais je suis CALME!  
-Allons pourquoi vous tournez comme un lion en cage?  
-Je ne tourne pas…   
-Oh que si! Tout ira bien!  
-Que quoi parlez-vous?  
-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. Depuis que Miss Granger est réveillée, les professeurs et moi n'attendons qu'une chose, c'est que vous vous avouez l'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre!  
-Et si ce n'était pas réciproque?  
-Vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir remarquer la façon dont elle vous regarde! Severus, il va falloir que je vous passe mes lunettes!  
-Je vous préviens, Albus! Si vous venez me déranger, ça va mal aller! J'était à de deux doigts de le lui dire le jour où elle s'est réveillée lorsque vous êtes entré dans l'infirmerie! Alors…  
-J'ai compris! Je veillerais à ce que personne ne vienne vous déranger lorsque vous serez tous les deux.  
-Merci, Albus.


	19. Bal et déclaration

CHAPITRE 19: Bal et déclaration

Lorsque Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était presque pleine. Elle avait subit un sort d'amplification pour pouvoir accueillir tous les élèves, les professeurs, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les musiciens ainsi qu'un buffet installé dans le fond pour ne pas gêner lorsque les danseurs s'avanceraient sur la piste. Harry vint cherchait Ginny qui chuchota un « tu me raconteras » l'oreille d'Hermione avant de la laisser seule. Seule, elle ne le fut pas pour longtemps.  
-Tu es magnifique, ce soir, murmura une voix à son oreille. Elle sourit et se retourna.  
-Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus! Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier de son compliment.

Dumbledore alla parler aux musiciens puis retourna auprès de Mc Gonagall. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et certains couples commencèrent à danser.  
-Que regardez-vous, Albus?  
-Severus et Miss Granger.   
-Ils ne se sont toujours pas avoués leurs sentiments, n'est-ce pas?  
-Non. Il ne put s'empêché de rire légèrement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?   
-Severus. Vous l'auriez vous tout à l'heure dans ses appartements. On aurait dit un gamin de 15 ans qui avait peur de prendre une veste par celle qu'il aime!  
-En tout cas, Albus, je vous préviens, si demain, ces deux-là ne sont pas ensemble, je vais mettre les points sur les « i » à Severus. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le faire!   
-Je l'espère aussi, Minerva.

-Hermione?  
-Hmm?   
-Sais-tu danser le tango?  
-Euh…non!  
-Que dirais-tu d'apprendre?  
-Ne me dit pas que tu sais danser le tango?  
-Si! Il alla voir les musiciens et revint vers Hermione. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, et l'entraîna sur la piste. La musique commença et Severus guida Hermione. Leurs corps se rapprochaient, se collaient, s'éloignaient… Leurs mouvements se suivaient, comme s'ils avaient répété cette danse pendant des heures et des heures. Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Rien ne semblait comptait à part l'instant présent. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Severus colla Hermione contre lui tandis que celle-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière. Tous les applaudirent, stupéfiaient que leur professeur de potions sache danser le tango.  
-J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait sensation.  
-Je le crois aussi. Une autre danse commença et la piste fut de nouveau envahit. Severus prit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans le parc. Il y restèrent une bonne partie de la soirée puis Severus la raccompagna à sa chambre.  
-Bonne nuit, Severus.  
-Bonne nuit, Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte de ses appartements.  
-Attends! Hermione se retourna.  
-Oui?  
-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, quelque chose que j'ai voulu te dire à l'infirmerie…   
-Je t'écoute.  
-Hermione, je…Je t'aime.  
-Oh, Severus! Elle lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa. Il y répondit sans se faire prier. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il la regarda.  
-Dois-je comprendre que c'est réciproque?   
-Oui. Je t'aime, Severus. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans ses appartements.  
-Hermione, tu es sûr de le vouloir?   
-Oui, certaine. La porte se referma sur eux.


	20. Raconte!

CHAPITRE 20: Raconte!

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, il était prés de 10h. Un bras lui ceinturait la taille. Elle se retourna et vit que Severus était réveillé.  
-Bonjour, bien dormi?  
-Oui et toi?   
-Moi aussi. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis la regarda. On devrait se lever sinon on va se demander où nous sommes passés.  
-Oui mais j'ai pas envie de me lever!  
-T'es pas la seule mais… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car on frappa à la porte.  
-On n'a plus le choix, il faut se lever! Aller debout, je vais voir qui c'est.  
-D'accord, je vais prendre une douche. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain tandis qu'Hermione alla ouvrit la porte.  
-Ginny! Entre. Hermione referma la porte.  
-Salut! Alors? Raconte-moi avant que Harry et Ron arrivent!  
-Il prend sa douche.  
-Il t'a enfin avoué qu'il t'aimait?  
-Oui et on a passé la nuit ensemble.  
-Alors, c'était comment?  
-Ginny! Hermione était gênée par la question de son amie. Disons qu'il n'a rien à voir avec l'homme qui nous enseignait les potions.  
-C'est à dire?  
-Patient, tendre, doux…  
-On dirait que tu nous l'as transformé! On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Hremione alla ouvrir.   
-Salut, Hermione!  
-Salut vous deux! Elle referma la porte derrière eux.  
-Hermione? demanda une voix qui venait de la salle de bain. Tu peux m'apporter une serviette, s'il te plait? J'ai oublié d'en prendre une.  
-J'arrive! Harry et Ron se regardèrent.  
-C'est bizarre mais cette voix me dit quelque chose.  
-T'es pas le seul, Harry. Ginny était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Hermione revint dans le salon et Harry s'exclama:  
-Rogue!  
-Quoi!  
-Cette voix, c'est la sienne, n'est-ce pas?  
-Et quant bien même ça serait la sienne, ça changerait quoi?  
-Mais Hermione…  
-On peut savoir ce qui ne va pas Potter?


	21. Je ne vais pas vous laisser le choix!

CHAPITRE 21: Je ne vais pas vous laisser le choix!

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici?  
-Je crois que ça se voit, non? Je sort de la salle de bain! Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et avait les cheveux mouillés.  
-Je l'avait remarqué! Pourquoi c'est de la salle de bain d'Hermione que vous sortait et pas de la votre?  
-Je n'est…  
-Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble! intervint Hermione.  
-QUOI? s'exclama Harry et Ron en même temps.  
-Vous n'avez rien à dire, tous les deux! C'est ma vie!  
-Mais…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter? Le fait que j'aime Hermione vous pose un problème?   
-Vous…  
-Oui et moi aussi je l'aime!  
-Mais…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Je ne vais pas vous laisser le choix! Vous allez l'accepter que vous le vouliez ou non! C'est clair? Harry et Ron étaient médusés.  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort, là? Laisse leur le temps!   
-Severus, depuis quand tu les défends?  
-Depuis que je t'aime.  
-Visiblement, vous semblait être sincère, dut reconnaître Harry.  
-Mais si vous lui brisez le cœur, vous aurez affaire à nous!  
-Mais je n'en est pas l'intention!  
-T'es rassuré, Harry?  
-Ne me dit pas que tu le savais, Ginny?  
-Je l'ai sut juste avant que tu arrives avec Ron. Harry se tourna vers Hermione.  
-Hermione, je crois que je finirais probablement par m'y faire mais je ne te garantis pas ce sera pour toute suite.  
-Oh Harry! Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Merci!  
-C'est pareil pour moi, Hermione.   
-Merci, Ron!  
-Euh… les garçons? Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser, non?  
-Oui. A plus tard, Hermione. Ils la laissèrent seule avec Severus qui mit ses bras autour de sa taille.  
-Finalement, ils l'ont plutôt bien pris.   
-Maintenant, il va falloir que j'arrive à supporter Potter!


	22. Proposition

CHAPITRE 22: Proposition

Il restait trois jours avant que tous les élèves reprennent le Poudlard-Express. Severus cherchait Hermione car le professeur Dumbledore voulait les voir tous les deux. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à lui mettre la main dessus. Il ne l'avait trouvé ni dans ses appartements, ni dans le parc, ni à la bibliothèque Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de demandait le mot de passe de la salle commune des Griffondors à Mc Gonagall. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune,l es quelques Griffondors qui s'y trouvaient restèrent médusés.   
-Hermione? Celle-ci ne l'entendit pas l'appeler car elle était en train de rire avec Ginny, Ron et Harry. Il dut hausser la voix. Hermione!  
-Oui? Severus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Comment tu as eut le mot de passe?  
-C'est Mc Gonagall qui me l'a donné. On peut dire que t'es du genre dure à trouver, toi!  
-Pourquoi? Tu me cherchait?  
-Oui !Dumbledore veut nous voir!  
-A quel propos?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Ok, je viens!

-Entrez. Ah, Severus! Miss Granger!  
-Vous vouliez nous voir, professeur?  
-Oui, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Anna va retourner en Italie, je me retrouve, une fois de plus, sans professeur de DCFM. Aussi, j'ai pensé que, peut-être, si vous voulez toujours le poste, vous pourrez enseigner cette matière, Severus. Severus, qu'Hermione regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Il avait enfin ce poste!  
-Vous êtes sérieux?   
-Très sérieux. Quand à vous, Miss Granger, je vous propose de reprendre le poste de Severus.  
-Moi? Mais…   
-Hermione, tu es la meilleure élève que je n'ai jamais eut depuis que j'enseigne cette matière!  
-J'accepte, professeur!

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

DrDanaScully: si elle avance aussi vite c'est parce qu'elle est écrite depuis quelque temps.


	23. Annonce et tristesse

CHAPITRE 23:Annonce et tristesse

Hermione annonça les changements de postes à ses amis.  
-Au moins les élèves aimeront cette matière! fit Harry.  
-Super, je t'aurais comme prof!  
-Ne rêve pas, Ginny! Il n'y aura pas de favoritisme! l'avertit Hermione.  
-Que va enseigner Rogue si tu occupes son poste? demanda Ron.  
-La DCFM.  
-Ben heureusement que je suis plus là l'année prochaine!  
-Harry!   
-Désolé, l'habitude!  
-Et ben t'as intérêt à la perdre!

Hermione envoya un hibou à ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle ne rentrait que pour une semaine. Elle leur avait parlé de Severus et leur avait dit qu'elle emménagerait chez lui pendant les vacances. Elle leur avait aussi annoncé qu'à la rentrée, elle retournerait à Poudlard pour y enseigner les potions. Ses parents avait respecté le choix de leur fille en ce qui concerne Severus: étant son aîné de 20 ans, ils avaient accepté le fait qu'ils soient ensemble.

Le soir de la veille du départ, Hermione était triste. Severus, allongé à ses côtés, s'en rendit compte.  
-Hermione, qu'y a-t-il? Tu sembles triste.  
-On ne peut rien te cacher, lui dit-elle en le regardant.  
-Raconte-moi.   
-J'ai pas envie de reprendre le train, demain, de quitter ce château…  
-Mais tu reviendra à la rentrée!   
-Oui mais sans Harry et Ron! Ça va me faire bizarre!  
-Tu les verras pendant les vacances, vous vous enverrez des hiboux…   
-Je sais mais c'est le fait de ne plus les avoir avec moi qui…   
-Tu pourras les voir autant que tu veux. Hermione se redressa.   
-Tu veux dire que si je veux ils peuvent venir me voir chez nous?   
-Oui.  
-Oh, Severus! Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier puis ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans le sommeil.


	24. Départ

CHAPITER 24: Départ

Le jour du départ arriva. Les valises étaient prêtes. Beaucoup des élèves de 7e année étaient mélancoliques car c'était la dernière fois qui mettaient les pieds à Poudlard. Hermione aussi était triste même si l'année prochaine elle reverrait ce château. Elle fit un dernier tour dans le parc avec Harry, Ron et Ginny.  
-Tout ça va me manquait! dit Ron en regardant le lac.  
-T'es pas le seul, mon vieux! Cela va me faire bizarre de ne plus faire de match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. Ils continuèrent à se rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient vécut ici. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione prit la parole.  
-Il faut que j'aille voir Severus. On se voit à la gare. Elle les laissa et alla vers les cachots. Elle frappa à la porte.  
-Entrez. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle le vit assis à son bureau. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son bureau, à côté de lui.  
-Severus, tu m'accompagne à la gare?  
-Je ne préfère pas. Si j'y vais, je te laisserais monter dans le train mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il quittera Pré-au-Lard. dit-il en la regardant.  
-Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi parce que je crois que si tu viens avec moi, soit je n'arriverait pas à monter dans le train soit tu prends le train avec moi. Il se leva, plaça ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa. Hermione rompit le baiser et plaça sa tête dans le cou de Severus.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.  
-Tu reviendras l'année prochaine et puis on ne se quitte que pour une semaine, non? Il n'eut pas la réponse car la porte s'ouvrit au moment où il finit sa phrase.  
-Hermione, dépêche-toi! Tu vas rater le train!  
-Oui, je me dépêche!  
-Potter, on ne vous a jamais dit de frapper avant d'enter?  
-Désolé, professeur.  
-Je crois qu'il faut que tu y ailles, murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Hermione. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.  
-Dans une semaine, tu viens me chercher?  
-Oui.  
-Alors je t'attendrais.

Lorsque Harry et Hermione arrivèrent sur le quai, pratiquement tous les élèves étaient installés.  
-Vite, Hermione! Ils montèrent à temps dans le train et allèrent rejoindre Ron et Ginny. Le train commença à quitter la gare. Hermione avait fixé son regard sur le château. Soudain, elle se leva et alla dans le couloir. Elle fut rejoint par Ginny.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le reverra bientôt.  
-Oui, je sais. Mais ça me fait bizarre de ne pas être avec lui.  
-Je crois que la semaine va te paraître longue…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare,Harry partit avec Ginny et Ron. Hermione, elle, partit avec ses parents. Bien qu'elle fut heureuse de les revoir, elle avait hâte que la semaine soit finit.

FIN

PS: il y aura 1 suite.


End file.
